


Buttons Can Be Sexy

by Obsessivecompulsivereadr



Category: Schitt's Creek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-06 20:00:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17946176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obsessivecompulsivereadr/pseuds/Obsessivecompulsivereadr
Summary: Patrick’s excitement about Cabaret was just too adorable for words, and David couldn’t help but smile every time he caught Patrick rehearsing.  He’d asked David about his own past experiences with acting, and David had been honest, telling him that it hadn’t been for him.  He’d left out the details.  While he was willing to share a lot of himself, which was totally against David’s character to begin with, he still drew a line at sharing too many details that would make Patrick question his life choices.





	Buttons Can Be Sexy

His youthful forays into acting aside, David Rose had never been much for being in front of a camera or on a stage.  He had never enjoyed when Moira had dragged him into her celebrations and trotted him out as a spectacle.  He had only been willing to indulge her with The Number because she had looked so disturbingly crestfallen at the idea that she had lost what, in her eyes, made her unique. 

While David was always willing to embarrass himself for someone he loved, he would rather do it in front of smaller groups of people than in front of the kind of crowds Moira Rose had always brought in.  The truth was that David’s talents had always leaned toward the design aspects of art and not in performance.  He felt comfortable behind the scenes, making aesthetic choices that cultivated a brand… whether that was for his own brand, Rose Apothecary, or someone else’s, such as the art galleries he used to manage.  He was good at it, and it showed. 

And really, David had been disillusioned by his early years trying his hand at acting.  Modeling had always been easier because his name was almost never published alongside his photos.  He had never had to worry very much that his face in a magazine would automatically draw associations to the Rose name.  But acting was another story.  His mother had pushed him into it, and she had been the one to hire, and fire, his managers and publicists, but all that uncomfortable experience had managed to do was teach David that he never wanted to act again.  He didn’t think he was very good at it either, despite the fawning of directors and producers who had always wanted to court Moira Rose’s son.  He had never felt that anything about that life was genuine, and he had gotten enough of that kind of hypocrisy from his personal life. 

It really hadn’t been much of a shock that the friends David had had in his previous life had left him at the drop of a hat once the family had lost their wealth.  He’d never found any friends that he felt were truly there for him and not for whatever his family’s money could buy them.  He felt the same about the people he’d dated in the past.  None had ever made him feel that they really wanted _him_.  They wanted his name, his notoriety, his money, or a chance to have an in with the wealthy and successful Rose family.  Never him.  His relationships had never been about him, and years ago he would have been accepting of that. 

Years ago, he would have taken what he could get from his lovers because he knew that nobody was going to want him for himself. 

Not anymore, though. 

Not since he’d met Patrick Brewer, who would have been the last person he would have expected to be _in_ to David.  But Patrick was _really_ in to David, to a degree that David found both surprising and terrifying. 

Patrick was what both his mother and his sister called a “sweet little button face,” and if anything went wrong in this relationship, it would one hundred percent be David’s fault, he was sure. 

It always seemed to be David’s fault.  And Patrick really _was_ a button, so it was just a matter of time before David screwed things up for them both. 

He was surprised that it hadn’t happened during the Ken Incident.  Luckily for him, Patrick had intercepted that little act of masochism and turned the situation into something that made David want to hold on to him just that much harder. 

Patrick’s excitement about Cabaret was just too adorable for words, and David couldn’t help but smile every time he caught Patrick rehearsing.  He’d asked David about his own past experiences with acting, and David had been honest, telling him that it hadn’t been for him.  He’d left out the details.  While he was willing to share a lot of himself, which was totally against David’s character to begin with, he still drew a line at sharing too many details that would make Patrick question his life choices. 

It was clear to David that Patrick had only ever known the Joel Grey version of the Emcee in Cabaret.  And while there was nothing wrong with that, because Joel was an icon, it had made for an amusing scene when Patrick had discovered exactly what kind of costume _David’s own mother_ and Jocelyn had had in mind for their version of the show. 

It had been the first time he’d ever heard Patrick curse. 

It had been worse than the mini meltdown over Ken’s shoes.  David had had to rescue him from the dressing room, all the while Patrick muttering about how _“this wasn’t what Joel Grey wore.”_    

David had hugged him and told him to breathe and then kissed him softly and told him how sexy he would look and how much David was looking forward to seeing him dressed like that. 

That had seemed to brighten Patrick’s mood.  

And now, Patrick was putting on his costume and waiting for David.  He’d decided that he wanted David to apply his make-up for the show.  David knew how, because he’d been taught over a decade ago by a make-up artist he’d dated.  And he knew what would look good on Patrick’s skin and with his eyes.  David had been practicing on his boyfriend every night for the past week, but he’d done it by adding little details each night, never giving Patrick a chance to see the full look.  He didn’t want Patrick psyching himself out before opening night. 

David had pulled up a celebrity photo from a Cabaret casting, and he set his phone to the side.  The actor’s body type and personality were so close to Patrick’s, and while the actor’s look was inspired by Alan Cumming, his style was also his own.  That would be David’s inspiration for Patrick’s Cabaret look. 

Patrick stepped out and turned in a circle so that David could get the full look.  The pants had been cut off just below the knee and the suspenders were perfectly in place, though David had to bite back a smirk when Patrick pulled at the straps that tucked into his crotch area.  The bow tie across his chest hid absolutely nothing, and Patrick’s chest was predominantly on display. 

In the words of Alexis, it was a very cute look for him. 

David’s words for it were a bit less PG… because Patrick looked hot.

“Well?” Patrick sounded nervous. 

“You look amazing,” David walked up to him and slid his hands up Patrick’s toned arms.  “I know you’re nervous about this outfit, but you’re going to look amazing.  And you will _be_ amazing.”

“I’m not Joel Grey, and I’m certainly not Alan Cumming,” Patrick replied, with a tinge of panic in his voice. 

“No, you’re Patrick Brewer, and you have an incredible voice.  You are talented as fuck, and you’re going to look even hotter than you do now when I’m done with you,” David grabbed his phone as he pushed Patrick back towards the bathroom.

“You think I’m hot?” Patrick smirked as he taunted David.

“You know I do, now sit down and be still.”

Patrick sat on the makeshift make-up chair, and he looked up at David the way he always did before they kissed. 

“Stop looking at me like that if you want to be presentable enough to go on stage,” David warned as he pointed one of the make-up brushes at Patrick’s attractive, yet smug, face.

“Sorry,” Patrick said, though with that tone of voice, David would bet money that he wasn’t sorry _at all_.

David bent down briefly to kiss him, “Now stay still.”

“Do I get to see the inspiration now?” Patrick asked.

“Yes,” David picked up his phone and reopened the window where he had the photo pulled up. 

He showed Patrick the picture, and he could see Patrick’s eyes alight with recognition, “Is that who I think that is?”

David nodded, “Justin, from Queer as Folk.  Well, Randy Harrison, since I doubt the man wants to be referred to as Justin for the remainder of his acting career.” 

David had introduced Patrick to the show, and Patrick had immediately found a kindred spirit in the character of Justin.  He was not a fan of the main queer relationship in the show, but Patrick loved Justin, and during one memorable viewing that included both Alexis and Ted, he’d agreed with Alexis that Justin too met the definition of a “button.” 

“He looks hot,” Patrick admitted.

“Yes, he does.  And so do you,” David smiled down at him.  “You do not have anything to be embarrassed about.  Buttons can be sexy, too.”

Patrick laughed, “That is the most ridiculous thing I’ve ever heard you say.”

“Is it though?” David pursed his lips.  “I seem to remember a voice mail that included the words _Hi David, it’s Patrick_.”

David pressed a finger to his lips and shushed Patrick. 

Patrick closed his eyes and sat still as David applied his make-up.  It wouldn’t take much to match the base coat to his skin, since Patrick’s complexion was on the paler side.  David applied the foundation slowly, making sure to add enough to counteract how the theater lights tended to make actors’ faces appear washed out.  Patrick opened his eyes and watched David work, and every now and then David would meet his gaze and smile. 

There was not a thing about the man in front of him that David didn’t love.  He let his breath out slowly and stopped letting Patrick’s eyes distract him.  Nobody had ever looked at David the way Patrick did, and it sometimes took his breath away.  Patrick looked at him like he trusted him, and like there was nobody else in the room, and the feelings that brought out in David overwhelmed him sometimes. 

He finished with the blush and whispered, “Close your eyes.”

Patrick did it without question, and without any snarky comments, and David had to control his smile.  He could really do anything to Patrick’s face right now, and Patrick would just _let him_ because he was just that _in_ to David.  It was heady sometimes just how much Patrick would do for him.  And David couldn’t help but wonder if there was anything that David wouldn’t do for him in return.  He doubted it.

David applied the smoky eyeliner and blended it with his fingers.  Then he lined and finished his lips with the bright red that would end up worn off by the end of the first act. 

He stepped back and just looked at Patrick, who looked less nervous now.  “You’re perfect.” 

Patrick stood and turned to look at himself in the mirror, “Wow… _David_.” 

“I told you I was good,” David smirked. 

“I didn’t think I could pull this off,” Patrick said softly. 

“You can do _anything_.”

Patrick turned his head, “Keep that up, and I’ll end up messing up all your hard work by kissing you.” 

“Save that for later.  After the show,” David smiled.  “Now, I have to go talk Stevie down from a ledge.”

“She okay?”

“About as nervous as you were thirty minutes ago,” David said. 

“Great,” Patrick said wryly.  “We’re probably all a mess.”

“You’ll be fine,” David patted his cheek in reassurance.  “I would kiss you, but I’m pretty sure I’ll get carried away and then make a mess of you.” 

“Thank you, David,” Patrick grabbed David’s hand and held it to his chest. 

“You’re welcome.  This is what I live for.  Who do you think has been my mother’s primary moral support for the last couple of decades?” 

Like he said… he was best when he was behind the scenes…. greatly improving the aesthetic value of any situation. 

“I love you,” Patrick said.

“I love you, too.  Now don’t mess up this artwork,” David gestured to all of Patrick’s body.  “I have plans for this look later on.”


End file.
